


Вместе

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, M/M, Romantic Angst, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Они будут бороться.  Вместе.Даже, если сзади слышится вой серен, а впереди - неизвестность.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	Вместе

Донхёк в ужасе смотрел на тело бездыханного мужчины на полу своей квартиры.

Он всего лишь защищался.

Но труп этого уже не докажет.

Окровавленные руки дрожали, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Его прекрасных карих глаз было почти не видно за чёрными, расширенными от ужаса, зрачками.

Донхёк всхлипнул и быстро опустился на колени перед трупом, обыскивая карманы.

Его найдут.

Обязательно найдут.

Поэтому он даже не пытается оправдать своё имя, просто хватает толстый кошелёк и бежит не глядя. Бежит быстро, неизвестно куда.

Просто подальше.

Он бежит без остановки, пока глаза не слепят фары. Парень цепенеет и зажмуривает глаза, слышит громкий визг тормозов и маты.  
Когда он открывает глаза, то видит такие же испуганные и уставшие напротив.

Парень в машине несколько секунд смотрит на Донхёка, а потом кивает головой на соседнее сиденье, мол, садись.

Донхёк бы подумал дважды, ещё час назад, но сейчас, честно говоря, было всё равно.

Он на неустойчивых ногах доходит до машины и молча садится.

Также молча они едут.

Донхёк ловит взгляды водителя машины на своих окровавленных ладонях и понимает, что его, скорее всего, сейчас везут в полицию.

Но брюнет паркуется на тёмной обочине и достаёт полотенце. Спокойно бросает его Донхёку и также спокойно говорит:  
— Марк.

Парень, еле сдерживая слёзы, вытирает руки и отбрасывает красное полотно подальше. Даже открывает рот, чтобы выдохнуть имя. Но, взглянув на Марка, не выдерживает и начинает плакать. Тот поджимает губы и кивает, а потом молча прижимает парнишку к себе. Остатки крови на руках пачкают его тёмную куртку, но кому какая разница?

Слёзы на щеках высыхают, кровь — тоже. Когда Марк в сотый раз спрашивает, в порядке ли Хёк и он в сотый раз отвечает: «да», они наконец едут дальше.

В никуда.

Они много говорят, обо всём и ни о чём сразу.  
Донхёк дрожащим голосом рассказывает свою историю, Марк напряжённо давит на газ и извиняется.

За то, что с ним Донхёку безопаснее не будет.  
Просто потому, что у него самого полиция на хвосте и тысяча преступлений на совести.

Донхёк на это лишь молчит и думает, что, возможно, с ним он поедет хоть на край света.  
И плевать на полицию.

Главное, что он больше не один.

Марк на это лишь невесело хмыкает и крепче сжимает руль.

К рассвету они приезжают в какой-то город.  
Они не знают в какой, просто заходят в первый же работающий клуб и напиваются на наличку из украденного кошелька.

Алкоголь затуманивает разум, поэтому они долго целуются, почти до потери сознания, в этом же клубе.

Всё вокруг просто неважно.

Просто есть Донхёк, Марк и поцелуи на двоих.

Этого, кажется, достаточно, чтобы быть счастливым.

По крайней мере, Донхёк чувствует его внутри. Где-то там, в области сердца, оно, рядом со страхом и ужасом, греет всё внутри.  
А может это просто алкоголь.

Когда Донхёк приходит в себя, он понимает, что ничего не помнит. Он сонно вылезает из машины. Там Марк, напряжённый и хмурый, курит, опираясь на бампер.

— Я бы оставил тебя здесь, если бы был уверен, что ты будешь в порядке, — выдыхает он вместе с клубом дыма.

Донхёк становится рядом и опускает голову.  
— Но ты не?

К вечеру они покидают город.

Вдвоём.

Марк не уверен.

У Донхёка больше не было чувства счастья.  
Только тревога, что осела где-то внизу живота.

Он внезапно понял, что не хочет оставлять Марка. Ни за что. Но когда он говорит это Марку, тот хмыкает.

— Ты глупый ребенок, Донхёк. Если я решу, что тебе будет безопаснее подальше от меня, я оставлю тебя без колебаний.

— Это ты глупый, Марк! Я люблю тебя! — восклицает Ли, на что брюнет хмурится.

— Прекрати. Больше не говори этого. Ты не можешь меня любить.

Чувства — это больно.

Марк знает.

Ещё он знает, это последнее, что им сейчас нужно.

Действовать нужно хладнокровно, любовь этому мешает.

Кажется, сейчас Марк противоречил тому Марку, что жадно целовал каждый сантиметр загорелого тела.

Но когда он слышит отдаленный вой сирен, в голове горит красным только «люблю, люблю, люблю».

Потому, что мальчишка с окровавленными руками стал самым родным и любимым.  
Его хотелось обнимать, целовать и защищать ценой собственной жизни.

Марк чувствует крепкую хватку на своей ладони и поворачивается к Донхёку.  
— Мы выберемся. Вместе. Слышишь? Верь мне.  
Донхёк кивает и сглатывает ком в горле, а Марк давит на газ что есть силы.

Они отрываются к рассвету, Донхёк, понимая это, счастливо смеётся, наверное, как никогда в жизни.

Они живы.

Они вместе.

И это самое главное.

Марк смотрит на красный диск солнца долго и жадно, до слёз.

А потом вдруг широко улыбается, посмотрев на Донхёка.  
— Мы будем бороться, — говорит он.

Донхёк сверкает солнечной улыбкой и кивает.  
— Вместе.

Они целуются долго и по-настоящему счастливо, ведь кто знает, вдруг это последний их день?

Но хочется верить, что нет.

И Донхёк верит.

Верит и любит, очень-очень сильно, нежно поглаживая чужую руку.


End file.
